What You Do To Me
by InuSoulSonicEater40
Summary: When Kagome decides to leave how will leave how will she handle it? More importantly, how will Inuyasha handle it? InuKag fluff


I'm sorry I came up with this while writing my recent story. Please Enjoy :)

One day in Feudal Japan, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha were sitting down to lunch made by Kagome. "WOW Kagome, this is delicious." Miroku said trying to grope Sango's butt. "There's something missing." Inuyasha said after scarfing down the food Kagome had given him. "What could possibly be missing." Kagome asked angrily. "The ramen. Where is it?" He said looking through her bag. Kagome looked like a volcano about to erupt. "Found it. Hey Kagome, could you heat up some water?" Inuyasha asked pulling out the package. "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha's face hits the dirt. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" She continued. By the time she was done there was an Inuyasha sized crater, almost as if he had fallen from 8000 feet in the air without a parachute, Kagome ran to the Bone-Eater's Well. Inuyasha dug himself out of the crater and chased after her with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo on his tail. When Inuyasha and the others made it to Kaede's village, the group parted ways; Inuyasha went to find Kagome while everyone else visited Kaede. "Hello Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kilala.(You didn't think I'd let them run after Inu on foot, did you XD) Kagome just left here, but she told me to give these to you, Sango." Kaede said as she handed Sango the jewel shards they had collected. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Sango said as they left out the hut to find Inuyasha.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had found Kagome. "What did you do that for, Kagome?!" he asked in annoyance. "Let's look down the list then, Inuyasha. You called me out of my name this morning back in my era,then dragged me around this world to find the jewel, now when I made lunch for everyone not only do you not taste it &amp; tell me that it's good, but you have the nerve to completely insult me by asking where's the ramen!" Kagome screamed. "Kagome…I'm…" Inuyasha tried to say, but Kagome cut him off. "I don't want to hear it Inuyasha! You're such a selfish inconsiderate bossy rude useless sad excuse for a HALF BREED!" Those last words to Inuyasha were poison or being shot with one of her sacred arrows. She continued, "I'm leaving and NEVER coming back. Good bye you worthless half breed." she said as she jumped into the well. Inuyasha sat under Goshinboku to register what Kagome just said. "She just called me a half breed. She promised never to call me that. Kami, am I not worthy of having friends that won't betray me?" he said softly. "She's not coming back either, there's no point of me moving." "Inuyasha...Inuyasha, Where are you? There you are Inuyasha. Where's Kagome?" Sango asked as she approached the hanyou. He's bangs were covering his eyes as he answered the demon slayer's question. "She left… and… She's not coming back." "Inuyasha are you alright? Something tells me that some things were said judging by the way you are sitting." She said making a serious face. "She called me a selfish inconsiderate bossy rude useless sad excuse for a half breed and right before she left she said good bye you worthless half breed." he said hugging his knees. Sango was shocked that Kagome had even call Inuyasha that vile name he was called by almost everyone else. Sango could see that when that name comes from someone close to you, it hurts more than if someone you don't even know says it. "Do you want to go back to the village? You might feel better if you do." Sango suggested. "No thanks, Sango. Can I be left alone please." He said looking up at Sango. She could see that there was no life eyes, not even the smallest hint of confidence that was always there. To her Inuyasha looked dead inside. "OK, Miroku will come check on you later." She said. As she walked away she looked back at the hanyou thinking, "He maybe inconsiderate sometimes, but Kagome why'd you say those things to Inuyasha."

Meanwhile in Modern Japan, Kagome is attempting to do her missing school work, but can't seem to concentrate. "Why can't I keep my mind on this work. I'm back home for good, but I can't help but think that something is missing." She thought

Back in the Feudal Era, Kaede, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango were talking. "So, did one of ye find Inuyasha?" Kaede asked concerned. "Yes I did, but he's not the usual Inuyasha at the moment." Sango said looking into the fire. "What do ye mean, Sango?" Kaede asked. "Before Kagome left for her own era for a few days then returns, but now she's never coming back." Sango explained. "What does that have to do with Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Inuyasha told me that she called him a selfish inconsiderate bossy rude useless sad excuse for a half breed &amp; just before she departed for her era she said goodbye you worthless half breed." Sango said still staring at the fire. "It may not have hurt him physically, but he's definitely emotionally wounded. I could see it in his eyes, he looked so dead inside." "I never thought that Kagome would ever call him a half breed. That wasn't like her at all. That would have been acceptable if it was a normal female villager." Miroku said. "I always thought of Kagome as a nice person, but that was harsh even for her." Shippo said, "But, Inuyasha should have at least been a little grateful." "Miroku, it's starting to get late. You should go check on Inuyasha and ask if he is hungry." Sango said. "I'll see to it. I'll be back." Miroku said leaving the hut.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha is thinking to himself. "Kagome always told me the truth. Could she be right? Am I truly worthless, useless, and everything else she called me." "Hiya Mutt-face. Where's Kagome." Koga asked standing in front of him. "Safe…in her own era...Forever." He answered the wolf. "You're really done it this time mutt, now put them up." the wolf responded getting into a fighting stance. "I don't feel like it, Koga. Please just leave me alone." Inuyasha said in a monotone voice. Koga was surprised by his actions. "This isn't a good sign. Usually after Kagome leaves after a fight with Inuyasha this mutt fights with me. Whatever Kagome said to him must have really hurt." Koga thought heading for the village almost running over Miroku. "Sorry Miroku, I didn't see you there. What's up with Inuyasha? He doesn't seem like himself." Koga asked the monk. "Kagome called him a half breed twice in one day." Miroku explained. "Ouch, that had to hurt pretty bad. Miroku, is it true that Kagome is never coming back?" The wolf asked. "Yes, and I'm sure that this is also causing his sadness." Miroku replied. "The poor guy, if there is anything that my pack and I can do to help just howl and we'll come running." Koga said. "That is very kind of you Koga, Thanks." The monk said. "I may hate that mutt, but he's a worthy opponent for me. So, I respect him that's all. Bye Miroku and remember what I told you." The wolf said as he left in a twister.

Miroku finally made it to Inuyasha after a good thirty minutes. "Hey Inuyasha, are you ok?" He asked as he approached the hanyou. "I'm fine, Miroku." said a melancholy Inuyasha. "Sango wanted me to ask you if you're hungry. There's fish." Miroku said with a smile. That smile soon faded when Inuyasha looked at him and said, "I'm not hungry." "Sango was right, he does look dead inside." the monk thought as he looked at the hanyou. "Do you want to come inside? Kaede says there is a gargantuan storm coming." he said. "No, I'll be fine out here." Said Inuyasha gloomily. "But isn't your night of vulnerability coming up? You shouldn't be out here if that's true." the monk said trying to convince the hanyou to come inside. "I've survived worst. I'll be just fine, Miroku. You should get inside though, the storm isn't that far away." Inuyasha said in a monotone voice. "See you later, Inuyasha." the monk said running back to the village.

Miroku came back into the hut where everyone was. "Well, is Inuyasha coming to eat?" Shippo asked. "No, you may have the last piece of fish, Shippo." Miroku said. "What took you so long to get there &amp; back?" Sango asked. "I nearly got ran over by Koga." the monk said. "And what did he want?" Shippo asked. "To fight Inuyasha, but didn't because Inuyasha, to him, didn't seem like himself." "Miroku, did ye tell Inuyasha about the storm?" Kaede asked the monk.  
"Yes, but he said he'd be fine." the monk replied. "Even though his human night is in two days?" Sango asked. "He said he lived through worse. The aura he was giving off wasn't his usual aura. The way that he looked at me; He just looked so empty like someone shot him in the heart." the monk explained. "Let's hope he can make it through this. Life wouldn't be the same without both him and Kagome." Sango said.

Meanwhile in Modern Japan, Kagome is at school daydreaming. "I wonder how Sango, Miroku &amp; Shippo are doing. I could care less about Inuyasha. He's probably fighting another demon right now. But why do I feel like that's not the case?" She thinks while doing her Algebra II work. Later the same day as she's walking home, she runs into her friend Yuka. "Hey Kagome, how are you?" she asked. "I'm fine, just dealing with some boy problems. And you?"she said looking at the ground. "I'm good. Maybe I can help with your boy problems. Tell me what happened." Yuka said. "Well, he called me out of my name, then insults my cooking. I got mad and called him out of his name then left, but I can't help but feel like there is something wrong." Kagome told her friend. "Well if you asked me, which you did, you kind of feel lonely without him even if he called you out of your name. As for feeling like there is something wrong, there probably is, but you should cool down a bit before talking to him again." Yuka suggested. "Thanks for the advice, Yuka. See you tomorrow."Kagome said walking to the shrine she called home. That night when she went to look out her window, she saw that there was no moon. "Inuyasha will be human tonight. I hope he's alright." She thought, "He's a half demon he'll be just fine. Plus he has Tessaiga." She said falling asleep.

Back in the Feudal era, Inuyasha is human and is getting drenched by the rain that is still falling. "I'm really pathetic. I was suppose to protect Kagome from the demons we fight, but she really needed to be protected from me."He said and started to cry. It was lucky that he was alone, for he barely showed his emotions to anyone that included his friends. Like all his human night he didn't sleep.

In Kaede's hut Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede were sleeping. Sango awoke and thought about Inuyasha being alone in the rain. Not only alone in the rain, human too. "He's really hurting, but there is nothing I can do. I want to cheer him up, but I don't know how." she thought starting to cry. This ultimately woke Miroku. "What's wrong dear Sango?" he asked the demon slayer. "I was just thinking about how lonely Inuyasha must feel. I wish there was a way to make him feel better." She said to the monk. "There is only one way to get him to feel better and that is to get Kagome, but that's going to be difficult since no one but Kagome &amp; Inuyasha can go through the well. I don't think Inuyasha has the heart to go to Kagome's era anyways." Miroku said hugging Sango.

Later the rain stopped and Sango went to check on Inuyasha. When she reached him, he was sneezing, coughing and shivering. "Inuyasha do you want to come inside? You look like you're cold." she asked the hanyou turned human. "I'll be fine." Inuyasha replied sniffling. "You should at least try to rest. You haven't been the same since Kagome left and everyone is worried about you." She said. "I'm fine, really. There's no need for you all to worry about me." He said trying to hold back a sneeze. "OK I'll take your word for it. See ya." Sango said walking away looking sadly at the depressed hanyou. Little did Sango know that he wasn't sleeping at all since he didn't have any reason to try to keep himself in good condition.

Sango got back to the hut and laid down. "Well is Inuyasha coming inside?" Miroku asked. "No, he's staying right where he is. He got himself sick by sitting in the rain." Sango said to the monk. "Maybe tomorrow morning we can ask Shippo to use his fox magic to look like Kagome to cheer up Inuyasha." The monk suggested. "I like that idea. Sure let's ask him." Sango said falling asleep.

The next morning Sango asked Shippo to try &amp; cheer up Inuyasha. "What if he gets mad at me &amp; hits me?" "I seriously doubt that he'd hit you in his condition." Miroku said. "He really needs us right now even if he pushes us away." Sango told the young yokai. "OK, I'll try, Sango. For Kagome's sake." he said as he transformed to look like Kagome.

When the incognito Shippo got to Inuyasha, he saw what the other saw in the hanyou's eyes. Inuyasha looked so lonely, sad, and unloved. "Hi Shippo." said the melancholy hanyou. "How'd you know it was me, Inuyasha?" asked the fox transforming back to his original form. "I may have a stuffy nose, but my nose still knows the smell of you Shippo." Inuyasha said coughing a little. "Inuyasha you're sick, you should let us help you get better." Shippo said. "There's no point of that, since I can't protect anyone anymore." He said. "Inuyasha, you shouldn't shut us out, we miss Kagome too. Let us help you, please." Shippo pleaded. "NO, you all wouldn't understand my pain. I have to do this on my own." Inuyasha said. "OK, Inuyasha. Just please try to cheer up." Shippo said walking away. "So Shippo, is Inuyasha cheered up?" Miroku asked. "No, he said he had to deal with his pain alone. He's a wretch not only that, but he's sick." The fox told the monk. "This is getting serious. If this keeps up, Inuyasha may never recover." the monk said. "I really hope we can find a way to contact Kagome. I really miss her." Shippo said. "As we all do. Some more than others." Miroku said.

Weeks passed and Sango, Miroku &amp; Shippo tried everything in their power to get the "old" Inuyasha back, but nothing worked. Demons that tried to fight Inuyasha would stay away because of his depressed aura, even on nights of the new moon, where he was most vulnerable, no demon dared to attack the hanyou. "This has to stop. I can't stand to see him like this anymore. Miroku, Sango please do something. I hate to say it, but I miss him hitting me." The young fox yokai cried. "We can't stand to see him like this either, but what can we do? We can't just send a message to her time telling her what's happening here." Sango said. "Maybe we can. Shippo, remember how Inuyasha sent Kagome back to her own era without the jewel shard &amp; you bringing her back with the same item." Miroku asked the young yokai. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Shippo asked the monk. "Maybe if we write Kagome a letter and attach a jewel shard, it will get to her time." Miroku explained his theory. "That's an Excellent idea, Miroku. Let's try it." Sango said getting a piece of paper. Shippo asked Kaede for a pen and ink which she gladly gave to the young fox demon. They wasted no time writing the letter, and in no time at all, it was put into a scroll with a ribbon. Attached to the ribbon was the only way to get that message to Kagome, a shard of Shikon no tama. "I sure hope your theory was correct Miroku." Sango said as she dropped the scroll into the well. They watched it as it fell, then it disappeared before reaching the bottom. "Success! My theory was correct. Let's hope Kagome gets it before it's too late." Miroku said as he and Sango left the well.

Meanwhile on the other side of the well, Kagome was leaving school with her friends. "How do you think you did on your math test, Kagome?" Eri asked. "I think I did OK, but I don't know about the written response." Said the futuristic miko. "What are you doing this weekend?" Ayumi asked. "Are you going out with Hojo again?" Yuka asked. "No, I told him that I'd like us to stay friends. Besides, he's not the one for me. I'm just going to stay home this weekend." said Kagome. "We'll see you Monday. Bye Kagome." Yuka and the others said as they left the young priestess just outside the shrine. Kagome then sensed something that she never thought she would again. "A sacred jewel shard, here? I thought I left those all back in the feudal era with Sango. So why would it be here?" She thought as she opened the door leading to the Bone-Eater's well. Kagome climbed down the rope ladder to find a scroll on the floor of the well. "So this is where the shard was coming from." she thought climbing the ladder. "Hello mom, I'm home." she said as soon as she entered the house. "Hi Kagome, how was your day, dear?" her mother asked. "Good. Mom I'm going to take a bath OK?" she replied to her mom. "I'll run the water for you." Ms. Higurashi said. "Thanks Mom." she said going upstairs to her room. She placed the scroll on her desk. "I'll read it after my bath so I'll be nice and clean." Thought the miko getting a few sets of clothes out just in case she needed them. After she got out of her bath, she dried off and decided to put on her regular uniform she wore to the feudal era. Then she grabbed the scroll and sat on her bed to read the message. "Dear Kagome, nothing has been the same since you left. Everyone misses you, but that's not why we sent this to you. We sent this because of Inuyasha. Since you left he hasn't been himself and everyone can see that. He didn't even fight Koga after you left. Not only that but he hasn't been eating, sleeping, or picking fights with Shippo. He also sat in the rain on his human night and refused any comfort we tried to give him. If this keeps up he may not recover well. Please come back, we need you... Inuyasha needs you. Your friends, Miroku, Sango, &amp; Shippo." the message said. "Oh no! This is all my fault. I need to go back, but how will I explain to mom?" she said as tears came to her eyes. "Kagome, are you alright?" Ms. Higurashi asked her daughter. "No, I'm not. I've just gotten word from my friends in the feudal era that Inuyasha isn't doing well." Kagome explain to her mom. "How'd this happen?" she asked. "Inuyasha and I got into a fight two months ago. I said something I probably shouldn't have and came back here. Apparently Inuyasha hasn't been the same since." She said feeling guilty. "Go and make things right Kagome. I'll tell your teachers that you got a really bad cold if you're not back in time for school." her mother said. "Thanks for understanding mom." Kagome said as she packed her bag full of supplies. "Bye mom, I'll be back as soon as I can." "Just do what you have to dear and you'll be fine." Ms. Higurashi said as she watched her daughter leave. "She'll do the right thing I know she will." She thought waving. Kagome jumped into the well thinking the whole time, "I'm coming… Just hang on…I'm coming."She touched down at the bottom and climbed up the vines and ran to the near by village.

"Do you think she got our message?" Shippo asked. "There's no doubt in my mind that she's on her way." Miroku said. Not too long after that comment, Kagome bursts into the hut. She had worry written all over her face. Shippo ran up and hugged Kagome. "You're back. We've missed you so much." he said snuggling into her chest. "I've missed you all too, but where's Inuyasha?" She asked concerned. "He's sitting under Goshinboku. that's where he's been ever since you left." Sango said. "I'll go alone. This something I have to do by myself." Kagome said running to her favorite hanyou.

Inuyasha was definitely not himself, for he couldn't smell that Kagome was back because his nose was clogged from all the crying and the cold he caught. Kagome walked out of the forest and sees him. "Shippo I told you, I'm _a...aah...Achooo!_ fine." he sneezed. "Inuyasha, It's me." Kagome said. "What are you doing back here? You said you weren't coming back." Inuyasha said coughing a little. "I came back because there was a wrong that I had to right." She said looking at the hanyou. "He looks worse that I thought." She thought. He had bags under his blood-shot eyes. "And what wrong would that be?" He asked trying to hide how horrible he felt. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. It was wrong of me to call you a half breed and everything else I said. Even if I was mad that gives me no right to EVER call you that nefarious name that I promise NEVER to say, but I broke that promise. So if you wish to yell at me then you may. I won't stop you." Kagome said being sincere. Inuyasha got up from where he was, swaying a little, and walked over to where Kagome was. "Kagome,... I won't yell at you. There's no point in that. I'm just glad you're…back…" He said as his fatigue caught up with him. He fell in front of Kagome face first in the dirt. Sango, Miroku and Kilala all came out of the forest behind the miko. As the monk and demon slayer tried to get Inuyasha on Kilala's back, Kagome thought, "What have I done to you, Inuyasha. I shouldn't have called him that horrendous name. I didn't know he'd take it to heart." then the miko felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Sango. "He really needed that Kagome. For the past months I've heard him ask himself if he was really worthless or useless. Now that you've told him that you didn't mean it, The healing can begin." She said. Sango, look at him. He hasn't been eating or sleeping and got sick by sitting in the rain. It's all my fault because I called him a half breed." Kagome said with tears rolling down her face while still looking at the Inu-hanyou she loved so much. "Don't worry Kagome, you've may have been part of the problem, but being part of the solution will make this better for everyone." Sango said as they both walked back to the village. "I see Inuyasha's condition caught up with him." Kaede said as they walked into the hut. "Yes and it's a good thing too. I don't think he could have taken much more." Miroku said. "It's all my fault." Kagome said tears raining down her face again. "Kagome...don't blame yourself...I did this to myself." Inuyasha said weakly. "But if I didn't get mad and call you that mean name then this wouldn't have happened."She said continuing to cry. "At least ye are here to help him recover."Kaede stated as Miroku and Sango got Inuyasha off Kilala's back and onto a futon. Kagome then took out of her bag a first aid kit and took out a thermometer. She stuck the instrument into the hanyou's mouth and waited. When it beep she took it out and examined it. "110.7. Inuyasha is lucky that he's not fully human. A temp that high would kill him." she thought grabbing the fever reducer and cold medicine out of the kit. "Inuyasha, I need you to take this. Can you get up for me?"(Kinda can't use sit or else it would hurt him more. That wouldn't be nice. Keep reading.) "No...not... without help." He replies trying to sit up, but falls back down. "Miroku, be Inuyasha's crutch for a moment please." She instructed. The monk helped the Inu-hanyou to stay sitting up long enough to have Kagome to give him the medicine, then lied him back down on the futon. "Do you want a blanket, Inuyasha? I brought it from my era." Kagome asked. "Sure...I'd like that." He said sleepily. Kagome placed the blanket over Inuyasha and he pulled a piece of the cloth up to his nose. Then all you heard was light snoring coming from the hanyou. "Rest well, Inuyasha." Kagome thought. "I'm going back to my era to make something for him. That blanket should keep him content until I return." Kagome whispered. "OK, we'll keep an eye on him for you." Sango whispered to the miko. Kagome left the hut, ran to the well and jumped back to her time where it was late evening.

"Hi Kagome, you're back early. Is Inuyasha OK?" her brother asked. "He's fine for now, Souta." She told him. "Mom, may I use the kitchen?" she asked. "Yes, what are you planning on doing?" Ms. Higurashi asked. "I was going to make some homemade ramen soup for Inuyasha." She explained to her mother. "You should make sure you have all the ingredients." Ms. Higurashi suggested. "You should give him this." Her grandfather said holding up one of shrine charms. "I don't think that's a good idea gramps, but thanks." She said making the soup. When she was done it was night time, but her mom was up to make sure she didn't need any help. The soup consisted of ramen noodles, vegetables, and liver(as her mom suggested). "I need something to put this in. Mom could you help me?" she asked. "I got these new containers from the store. They said it won't spill nor will you smell it when the lids on. So you could use those." Ms. Higurashi suggested. "Inuyasha has a keen nose and wouldn't get the rest that he needs if he could smell it." "You're right. Thanks Mom, you're the best." Kagome said as she poured the soup into the container. when she put the lid on, she exclaimed, "Well, the advertisement wasn't wrong! I can't smell a thing. Let's hope it will pass the Ultimate test." "Goodbye dear, tell Inuyasha that Souta says hi." Ms. Higurashi said as Kagome left.

She got back to the Feudal Era to find everyone asleep, but Miroku."I'm back. I see you guys took shifts." the miko said to the monk. "Yes, Shippo was first, but he fell asleep, then Sango, lastly me." the Monk replied. "Well you can rest now, I'll look after him now." Kagome said sitting against the wall next to Inuyasha. "What's that, Kagome?" Miroku asked. "It's a soup for Inuyasha. I think he's going to like it."She answered. "Good night Miroku." "Good night Kagome." The monk said falling asleep.

Early the next morning, Kagome got off her post and went to the river. "I couldn't sleep at all last night, but after school, the letter, coming here, seeing Inuyasha like that and making the soup, I should have been exhausted. Why wasn't I?" She asked herself in the moonlight. "Maybe my worry turned into energy to stay awake." She said splashing herself with water. She then found a small heart shaped rock by the riverbank. "I could use this. It's not like I'm going to sleep any time soon." she thought as she picked up the stone and ran to the hut. She went though her pack and grabbed the paint. "I'll paint it then carve Inuyasha's and my names on it." She thought as she found an old chain of a necklace. "Then put a hole in it &amp; attach it to this chain." She ran out the hut again to start on her project. When she finished it was dawn and the world around the miko was waking up. "Finished. It looks good." She thought going back inside the hut to go to sleep finally. Shippo was the first one up(Naturally since he went to sleep first)."Kagome's back. I'm glad she didn't stay in her era." he thought as he stretched. Sango was next to wake, &amp; she saw Shippo trying to sit on Kagome's lap. "Shippo, leave her alone. She had a long day yesterday. Let her rest." she whispered to the fox. "Come on, let's see if Kaede needs our help." "OK." Shippo said as they both left the hut.

Not long after they leave Miroku awakens. He looked around to see Kagome and Inuyasha were the only ones still there. "Kagome finally got some rest. I'll leave them alone." he thought as he too left the premises.

It was midday when Inuyasha awoke. "Did Kagome really comeback or was it only a dream?" he thought with his eyes still closed. He opened them to find himself under a blanket that had the smell of Kagome. Then he turned over to find Kagome had fallen asleep sitting against the wall. "It wasn't a dream. What a relief." he thought. He got Kagome, laid her next to him, and put his nose in her hair. "Oh how I missed this smell." He thought breathing in the girls scent. Next thing he knew he fell asleep again.

Kagome then felt a warm object next and over her. "Maybe they gave me a blanket." she thought while still sleeping. Then she snuggled closer into the heat and heard breathing. "OK, I'll cross off the blanket theory." she thought opening one eye. She was surprised to see Inuyasha holding her. "He's definitely sick. He wouldn't ever do this on his own accord." She thought blushing a little. "I missed you, Kagome. I was so lonely without you." Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep. As much as she loved to see the hanyou sleep, it was time to wake up. "Inuyasha...Inuyasha...please get up." she said poking him in the chest. "Good morning Kagome." he yawned. "Good afternoon Inuyasha. Are you feeling better?" She asked. "A little, but at least I can smell again." He said. Then his stomach growled like he does when he's mad. "Did I mention that I'm a little hungry?" He whimpered. Kagome giggled at the expression on the Inu-hanyou's face. "What's so funny Kagome?" He asked. "The face you made was adorable." She giggled. "No it wasn't! Can I PLEASE eat now?" He complained holding his stomach. "Sure. I made this for you." She said trying not to bust out laughing at the hanyou's actions. She handed him the large container. "What is it?" he asked."It's homemade ramen." she said as she opened the lid. Inuyasha's nose went into overdrive. "How come I didn't smell it when you brought it here?" He asked before eating the ramen. "My mother got some smell proof containers and let me borrow one, so you wouldn't wake up when I came in." Kagome explained taking away the now empty bowl. "How was it?" She asked putting the bowl away. "It was really good. What was in it?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "Vegetables, Ramen noodles, a little celery salt &amp; black pepper, and liver." She told him. "My mom told me that liver was what you used in my cold remedy so she suggested that I put liver in your ramen." "I've got nothing against liver like you. Souta told me never to tell you but he never told your mom not to." he snickered. "Actually, ever since I drank your liver potion, I kinda liked liver." She said. "I'm really sorry for all I said and did the day I left." "Kagome...Didn't I tell you that it wasn't your fault. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me." he said as his ears flatten on his head. "Inuyasha…" Kagome started, but was cut off by Inuyasha."I was the one who took you from your home to find shards of the sacred jewel. I was also the one that left you defenseless to go see Kikyo. I was the one who acts mean and rude to you. Need I continue?" he said."Inuyasha, I didn't mean that though. You may be rude and aggravating at times, but then there are times like this where you're kind, nice, or even protective. I enjoy those times the most, but I truly love coming to this era. Sure I miss a lot of school because of it, but I like the break I get from it." She explained. "So you shouldn't apologize. I should thank you." She said kissing him on the cheek. Inuyasha's face turned as red as his robe. "Kagome, what was that for?" He asked surprised. "For just being you &amp; for the record I missed you too and was lonely without you." She said hugging the hanyou. "Kagome can I... ask you something?" Inuyasha asked. "You just did, but I'm guessing that wasn't the question." She giggled. "Very funny. Kagome you know that I'll always protect you, but… um… er… do you love me? It's ok if you don't." He said looking away from her. "Why do you ask?" she asked. "I ask because… from the very first time we met… I was… drawn to you." he explained. "When Kikyo was revived, I felt bad for her. Plus she wasn't the same Kikyo I met 50 years before. Kagome I care for your safety and if it's better with me out of the picture, I understand." Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "I understand. I do love you Inuyasha, but every time you went to Kikyo I thought you forgot about me." Inuyasha leaned closer to the miko till their faces were inches apart. "Kagome… I'd never forget about you. You set me free from that sacred arrow and bound me with these beads. You shed tears for me and I for you. I'd go threw death and back just to be with you. You and I have a bond that Kikyo and I never had." He said inching closer to the girl. "And what would that bond be?" She asked. "I can't tell you,...but I can show you." He said only centimeters away from the miko's lips. "Show me then, Inuyasha." Kagome said. The next thing she knows Inuyasha's lips were on her own. "Oh Kami, he's really kissing me. This feels so right." she thought. "Kagome is actually returning the kiss. She tastes like strawberries." Inuyasha thought. They separated to get some air. "I think I understand how our bond differs from yours and Kikyo's." Kagome gasped. "What's the difference then Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "All you and Kikyo had in common was the need to end each others loneliness. Us on the hand, have so much more in common even if we're from different timelines." she said. "And when you leave, I feel like I've lost a part of me. That's what you do to me, Kagome." Inuyasha said hugging the girl. "Then I won't leave." She said enjoying the hanyou she loved so much


End file.
